Expanding the Task Force
by Konorai
Summary: After the Loss of Ukita and Aizawa, the Task Force becomes weakend. But Watari has found a way to get more members without leaking information. While this happens, L learns about...LIFE. Inspired by The Mating Frenzy by MSkyDragons. Please Review!
1. The Plan

_Inspired by __The Mating Frenzy__ by MSkyDragons. Awesome fanfic MSkyDragons! Keep on writing! _

Recruits

L sat in his spinny chair staring at his computer. Occasionally he would stop staring to eat some strawberries or look at the mark on his wrist that was left by the handcuffs. Matsuda was asleep on a nearby chair with a Misa-Misa magazine on his face. Light (no memory) was on the other side of the room. The handcuffs had cut off circulation to his hand and he was so relieved when L and he could take them off. Misa (no memory) was criticizing the picture of her that was on the cover of Matsuda's magazine, and Mogi, Watari, and were sitting nearby bored to tears.

Just then L began to speak. "Everyone," he began. Matsuda woke up. Everyone except the occupied Misa turned to listen. "Regarding the task force members, I think we have been considerably weakened in the fight against Kira." L said. "What do you mean Ryusaki?" Matsuda asked. "Let me explain," L started. "We lost Ukita at the incident with the second Kira at Sakura TV. Because of that, I accidently pushed Aizawa too far and he quit to support his family." L said while having a flashback about it.

Matsuda was confused. "So where are you getting with this Ryusaki?" He asked curiously. "What I'm saying is this; we are running out of task force members. The way things are going either Kira will kill us all or we will quit the task force." L said trying to sound dramatic. "Then Ryusaki, why don't we recruit new members to the task force?" Light asked. "Hmm…" L thought. "_Kira was much more intelligent and careful when I first encountered him. If Light is Kira, he could just be pulling up an act. Kira wouldn't ask such an obvious and childish question. So why?" _L pondered.

"Well Light, if we were to recruit a random person, imagine the information that could leak. We've already had a problem of Kira somehow getting classified police information so if that person was being controlled by Kira-"L said only to be stopped by Mogi. "But Ryusaki, You said Kira can control people before they die. Does that theory mean that Kira can control people without killing them?!" Mogi said worried. "Possibly." L said emotionlessly. "Back to the subject. I know of one way to get more members without exposing information." said Watari. Matsuda became excited.

Mr. Yagami had left. Watari noticed the stupid look on Matsuda's face and said, "Matsuda, do you want me to tell you first?" . "YES PLEASE!" Matsuda said about to explode. Matsuda leaned in to Watari. "Well, the only way to get new members to the task force is…." Watari whispered. Everyone looked to see Matsuda's reaction. It could give them a clue as to what Watari said. Suddenly, Matsuda fainted in shock. L was confused. Watari smiled in a way that could scare anyone. Then Matsuda woke up and told Mogi who told Light. But Watari forgot to tell L. Then everyone turned at Misa. Only Light and Matsuda were blushing at her.

"What? What is everyone looking at?" Misa said confused.

Next Chapter Plan: Matsuda's Turn


	2. Matsuda's Turn

Matsuda's Turn

Matsuda frowned. Why had L and the others locked him in a room with Misa Amane? Why in a room with a bed? He pondered this for a moment, and then turned to Misa. He didn't know if this was good luck or bad luck. Misa turned and stared at him. "What's wrong Matsu?" she said trying to be cute. _"She called me Matsu!"_ Matsuda thought. He stared straight ahead with a creepy smile on his face. He began to blush uncontrollably. Misa was confused. "Hello? Matsu, you okay?" she asked.

Matsuda shook his head and stared at Misa, feeling some random amount of courage. "Misa, I need to tell you somethi-"Matsuda began until he was interrupted by Misa. "You know Matsu, I really like you." She said. Matsuda got worried yet excited at the same time. "You're an AWSOME manager, and what you did back at Yotsuba was really brave. I mean, falling off a building?! That's really brave." She continued. Matsuda was worried. _"Do I tell her how I feel? Or do I wait and sit this out? Wait, I may never get another chance like this! But Ryusaki said to go with the plan…but I can't just play with Misa's feelings!" _Matsuda thought desperately trying to process all the data just given to him by Misa.

"Misa…" Matsuda began. "I…I like you too. I've liked you for a long time, and not just as a fan!" he said rather loudly. He was pretty proud of himself. Misa slightly blushed. "Misa, I want to…be with you. I like being able to work on the Kira case knowing you're next to me, or at least next to Light….I know you like him, and that's fine with me. I just want to let you know that this case wouldn't be worthwhile for me without you." Matsuda said. _"Matsu…that has to be one of the sweetest things I've ever heard…"_ Misa thought. "I WANT THE WHOLE WORLD TO KNOW MY TRUE FEELINGS FOR MISA AMANE!!" Matsuda yelled to no one in particular.

Unknown to Matsuda and Misa, The others were leaned on the other side of the door. "If Matsuda goes with the plan, we should be able to use Misa to help with this. Or that's what Watari said. Watari, how can Misa help with expanding the Task Force?" L asked curiously. "Watari, you haven't taught Ryusaki about….well…..LIFE?" Light asked surprised. Watari refused to answer any of their questions.

Misa began to smile evilly. Matsuda got worried. "Heeeeyyyyy Matsu," Misa began. "Uh, Yes Misa?" Matsuda said getting more scared by the second. "What do you say we have some…FUN…tonight. Okay with you?" she said. Matsuda had no idea what she was talking about, so he trying to summon the courage to start a friendly conversation. "Uh, sure! What do you wanna play with? Dolls? Clay? Just name it!" he said. "Oh Matsu, you wanna know what I REALLY wanna play with?!" she started. "A-An Xbox?" Matsu said starting to shake. "I wanna play, WITH THAT!" she said pointing to a "certain" part of Matsuda's body.

Outside the door, all that could be heard was, "Uh, Misa what are you….MISA?! HELP ME L! WAS THIS PART OF THE PLAN?!" Matsuda yelled in fear.

"Watari, WHAT EXACTLY is 'according to plan'?" said a very confused L.

Next time: Light's Turn


	3. Light's Turn

Light's Turn

As Misa rolled on the floor joyfully, Light's eyes drifted off into nowhere. He knew the reason he was locked in a room with Misa. That messed with his thinking process. As if the Death Note hadn't messed him up enough already. Misa stopped rolling to look at Light. She noticed that he was deep in thought and she tried to get his attention.

"HI LIGHT MY SWEET LITTLE CUPCAKE!" she yelled into his ear. This startled Light who, in turn, fell off the bed he was sitting on. Light was confused. Misa called KIRA, of all people, a sweet little cupcake. Misa looked at Light mischievously. Then she looked down. She bent down in front of Light's…._**thing**_.

"Misa, what are you looking at?" Light asked even though he sort of knew what she was doing. Misa just stared at her target, and then said, "Light, I just noticed…." Misa said quietly. Light got nervous. _"Who knows the kind of mental and physical damage Misa could cause down there!"_ Light thought. "Light…" Misa said. "Yes Misa?" he answered. "You…." she said. 'I'm what?" Light asked.

"You….are so hard…" she said rubbing Light's area. Misa planned to take full advantage of the current situation. Light sighed, then said, "Misa….let's get this over with." Misa was overjoyed and quickly began to strip. _"This is going to be a long night."_ Light thought.

Meanwhile, L tried to convince Watari to teach him about _**life**_ and failed…


	4. L's Half Turn Conclusion

L's Half Turn

(Don't worry L fangirls)

*Chicarrones: the Spanish word for pork rinds.

(Flashback to the previous day)

"So you see Ryusaki….that, is where babies come from." Watari said nervously. L just stared, apparently scared to near death after Watari's lecture about LIFE. "So, Watari you mean that…" L started only to be interrupted by Watari. "Ryusaki, Light and Matsuda have already done their part, now it's your turn." Watari said.

"So I have to have…" L started.

"Uh-huh." Watari replied.

"…with Misa….and I need to have…."

"Yep."

"…with her to get her…."

"Yes."

"…so then she will have…."

"That's the idea."

There was a brief pause as L took in all of the confusing information that had just been given to him. Suddenly, he panicked. "PLEASE WATARI! THERE HAS TO BE A BETTER WAY!" L blurted out while hanging on to Watari's ankles. "I'm sorry Ryusaki. There is no other way." Watari said worried that this experience might scar L emotionally for a lifetime.

(End of Flashback)

L and Misa sat alone in the room meant for….well, you get the idea. L sat on the edge of the bed, nearly ready to scream. Misa just sat on the floor, ignoring L completely and painting her nails. Misa turned to L and sighed, disappointed now that she understood what the plan was. "Let's get this over with…" Misa said. L jumped up and ran to the window. "I AM NOT GOING TO TAKE THIS!" L said panicking as he opened the window, sprouted wings and flew out the window. Misa followed and leaned out the window as she watched L fly away. He disappeared into the sky and shocked Misa.

She thought he was gone, until his head popped out from the bottom of the window. "Misa, I am going to run away, start a new life in Mexico, and start a business selling pork rinds. You didn't see anything…" L said. "But I…" Misa said. "I SAID YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!" L yelled back. Misa fainted leaving L free to fly away to begin his life of pork rinds.

(Later on)

"Hey Misa, do you know where Ryusaki is?" Light asked. Misa paused, and then said faster than the speed of light, "RYUSAKI IS GOING TO RUN AWAY, START A NEW LIFE IN MEXICO, AND START A BUSINESS SELLING PORK RINDS! QUICK, TO MEXICO!" Misa yelled as she clapped her hands engulfing the group in a ball of smoke, sending them on their way to Mexico.

Just then, L flew back into the task force window. "Man, Mexicans get cranky over their *chicarrones…" L said. Then, he notice that everyone was gone. "Hello?" L echoed. "Is anyone here?.....Watari….? Do you want some *chicarrones?" L said.

(Epilogue)

9 months later in Mexico, Misa had 2 babies. The first one's first words was "god of the new world!". Its first toy was Light's Death Note Keychain. The second baby's first words were, "Misa…..Masuda…." which was very adorable, except for the part when the Matsuda baby took a toy gun and pretended to fire it at the Light baby. Baby number one was named Matsu Jr. Baby number two was named Dark (Light). From that day on, everyone knew that even though they were small, Matsu Jr. and Dark were greatly helping as they tried Expanding the Task Force.


End file.
